1. Field
This application relates to the present invention in the field of safety and protection devices for use by power tool operators. In particular the present invention provides a device to protect the power tool operator's hand from misfires or other errant projectiles from a pneumatic or otherwise powered nailing device.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of widely used nailing devices commonly used in almost all forms of modern construction. These devices are often pneumatically powered, and can drive nails at very high velocities. While operating these nailing devices, the user or other helper must hold materials to be fastened, often two boards of lumber, together to ensure that the nail strikes true and sinks into the second board. To ensure a proper fastening, the user or helper must use their hands close to the nailing device, and in the direction of its fire. The nail projectiles often, whether due to nailing device malfunction, user error, or poor quality of materials being fastened by the nailing device, can and do cause serious damage to a user's unprotected hand due to the proximity of the hand holding the materials to be fastened together.
In addition, users of these nailing devices often have many other job tasks in addition to using the nailing device. These users do not want to struggle with removing devices that are securely fastened to the hand with straps, velcro, gloved implements, or otherwise, as they need to be able to quickly remove or set down any tools so that they can perform other duties at a moment's notice. Due to these users' desire for fine control and speed, they often even forgo the protection of simple work gloves as too cumbersome to switch from task to task quickly while working.
There are a great deal of hand protection devices that exist, but none of these are specifically designed toward protection from nailing devices, nor provide adequate protection from them.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,028 to Donovan (1920) discloses a hybrid glove-handshield designed to protect riveters hands from the heat of the operation of their tools and materials used. The device is comprised of flexible and heat resistant materials such as leather and asbestos. However, the device is not designed to stop or deflect high impact blows from the outside of the user's hand, such as a projectile from a nailing device, especially those projectiles with a high piercing capacity, such as a nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,520 to Thornton (1998) discloses a jointed hand protection device from punctures to the fingers by hypodermic needles and other sharp instruments. This device only covers part of the user's thumb and index finger. The device does not cover any of the other areas of the hand which are likely to be struck by an errant nailing device projectile, such as the hand and wrist, as well as the remaining uncovered fingers. In addition, this device would not be large enough, nor have enough strength to stop or deflect the high velocity projectiles from a nailing device.